Avatar The Last Airbender: Lost Elements
by Warlordstories
Summary: We all know of the four elements but what if there were three more. This is the story were you find out.
1. Introduction Prologue

A/N Hey everyone this is my third story. I have gotten better at writing too since my last stories. This first chapter will be an Introduction/prologue to see what the reaction is of the readers, I'm sorry if you don't like how I am doing this. Well now on to the story. Feel free to write reviews so I know if you liked it or not.

1. Introduction/Prologue 

Mysterious mild to, deep voice (voice over): Water... earth... fire... air...

I have heard stories of the great Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. That is until one day when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could restore balance to the world. For a while the Avatar, whose name was Aang, vanished. That is, until Katara and Sokka found him. They have overcome many challenges on their journey and even met an Earthbender named Toph. For centuries people have only known of the four elements. That is, until the long lost element of gravity was going to reappear along with the newly created metal element.

Long ago all the elements lived in peace until metal emerged and created an artificial super type of element of Life and Death. The Life and Death Sentinels started to discover their powers where they could all give life and take it away or destroy it. The other nations, including the Gravity Colony and Metal Union, tried to stop them but failed. They finally decided to send them away into deep space with a trap. They did it after a long and terrible war. When peace was restored, the Gravity Colony and Metal Union decided to join together to colonize other planets and moons to keep watch so the Life and Death Sentinels would never return. They told the other nations to never talk about this again and to act like it never happened. They figured it would be best that way.

So that is how it happened until now when the Life and Death Sentinels have been spotted. So now I hope the nations at war will come to terms and help us.

A/N So that is my story. Please review and there will be pairings too. Other chapters will be longer too, so don't worry. I will, hopefully, update soon. Also be free to give suggestions for my story. Also all Avatar The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me except for my own creations and additions.


	2. Beginnings

A/N Hey everyone this is my second chapter in this series. First off I am going to tell you I am not the best grammar student out there, but I have a good imagination so if there are grammar mistakes in the story that's why. Also I am sorry that I took so long, I was seeing if there were going to be any reviews.

2. Beginnings 

(Gravity Soldiers voice) Sir we can't hold out much longer there's too many of them, and there too powerful! (load explosion) Oh no there in the base, there in the base I repeat! Bzzzzzzzz the message cuts off there Sir. "Damn will the Life and Death Sentinels ever stop!" said Nietsnie leader of the Gravity Colony. Nietsnie looks like Einstein when he was younger in his 30's "Are there any other fleets in or around that system," said Nietsnie. "Yeah but there just out of the academy," said the captain. "Well ok, send them back to Zoltan," said Nietsnie. Zoltan is Mars in there world. "Very well sir, I will do that," said the captain.

"Sir, the fleet has arrived at the dock," said the captain. "Ok captain send them in, I have an assignment for them," said Nietsnie. "What did you want sir," said Grive has he bowed. Grive looks like a guy in his late 30's with a serious additued "Get up Grive I have an assignment for you," said Nietsnie. "What would it be sir, that you want me to do," said Grive. "I want you to take your fleet to earth, and report on what's happening there, you will be joined by other fleets once there done helping the Metal Union hold back the Life and Death Sentinels," said Nietsnie. "I will go right away sir," said Grive. "Grive try not to be seen until I tell you," said Nietsnie. "Yes sir, I hope my troops can do the same," said Grive.

"Ok soldiers we are taking off to earth tomorrow, make sure you pack everything you need and meet me here in the morning," said Grive. "I wonder how my cousin is doing," said Ydnar. Ydnar is a guy that is fifteen and has black-brownish hair with tan like skin brown eyes. "Now that I might go into battle I better train even more," said Ydnar. "I have to be better than my cousin Sucram, he is the one fighting at the front lines with the Metal Union," said Ydnar.(flashback) "Owww! I still can't beat you Sucram," said Ydnar. "Well I have to go now I hope you are stronger when I see you again," said Sucram. "I will I will," said Ydnar (next morning) "Oh shoot I am late, I must have trained to hard last night I better get ready," said Ydnar. "Ok I think thats everyone thats here," said Grive. Wait! "I am here sir," said Ydnar.

"Start the engines," said Grive. Men and Women at the engine room start the ship with gravitybending. (hand movement is them moving their hands up and down and being as light as possible) "Ok soldiers we are going to land in a remote area in the Earth Kingdom," said Grive. Get ready for landing and remember to not get seen," said Grive.

A/N Aang in the gang will be in the next chapter so don't worry. Also these first two chapters were kind of the introduction so the next chapters will be longer. Also the Y in Ydnar is pronounced with an e. Remember to post reviews I will listen to ideas that you have, and if you have any tips on how I should write the stories that would be good to. Any questions you have about the story I will answer to so post them as reviews if you like. Sucram is almost fifteen and there will be a lot more original characters as the story goes on, and you will also learn more about them to. Write some reviews though so I know how I am doing.


End file.
